


Wrong Number

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding, Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drunk Texting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Pining, Recovery, References to Depression, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skeppy accidentally texts the wrong number. It's the start of something amazing.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 332
Kudos: 823
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
> I hope you are all doing well ^.^ I've been working on this fic for a little bit now so I really hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> This is a mix between a text fic and a story fic. Which means any typos in the text parts are intentional but any in the story part were not, and while I tried to catch them all I may have missed some. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy <3  
> \--KK

**Unknown, 21:47 p.m:** aer yoo home yet???

 **You, 21:49 p.m:** o_O  
**You, 21:49 p.m:** who is this??

 **Unknown, 21:49 p.m:** whut do you mean? its me skeppy obvs

 **You, 21:52 p.m:** Sorry o_O I don't know any Skeppy's

 **Unknown, 21:53 p.m:** oh  
**Unknown, 21:53 p.m:** yuor not beaver boy are you

 **You, 21:54 p.m:** what  
**You, 21:55 p.m:** are you drunk >.>

 **Drunk?, 21:55 p.m:** ????  
**Drunk?, 21:55 p.m:** dude the fuck??  
**Drunk?, 21:55 p.m:** wyh would yuo tink that??

 **You, 21:56 p.m:** hey!! Language!!!

 **Drunk?, 21:56 p.m:** sorry, sory!!

-!-

**Drunk?, 22:43 p.m:** soooooo

 **You, 22:44 p.m:** so?

 **Drunk?, 22:44 p.m:** yuo nvr never told me who you aer 

**You, 22:45 p.m:** Not sure I trust you  
**You, 22: 45 p.m:** How do I know you're not a murderer o_O

 **Drunk Serial Killer??, 22:48 p.m:** pffft k  
**Drunk Serial Killer??, 22:48 p.m:** im nto a mudrerer 

**You, 22:49 p.m:** uh huh, suuure  
**You, 22:49 p.m:** that's what a murderer would say

 **Drunk Serial Killer?? 22:50 p.m:** hahahahha  
**Drunk Serial Killer??, 22:50 p.m:** okayyy but... hwo do i now yuo arnt one lol

 **You, 22:51 p.m:** O_O  
**You, 22:51 p.m:** okay, fine...

 **Drunk Serial Killer??, 22:51 p.m:** sooo? naem?  
**Drunk Serial Killer??, 23:00 p.m:** its okay if yuo dnt wnat to tell me  
**Drunk Serial Killer??, 23:00 p.m:** srry for bothering you

He stared down at the text messages on his phone. Taking a deep breath, he typed out a reply and before he could think better of it he pressed send.

**You, 23:05 p.m:** you can call me Bad


	2. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!  
> So, I've more or less finished the entirety of this fic now so that's pretty pog. I'm just working on the last chapter and then there's the epilogue.
> 
> Enjoy :D

**Unknown, 23:05 p.m:** you can call me Bad

Skeppy grinned.

When the other hadn't responded to his prodding, Skeppy was worried he had scared them off. He was really glad to see that wasn't the case.

**You, 23:05 p.m:** hi Bad :)

 **Bad, 23:06 p.m:** hi Skeppy ^.^

-!-

**Bad, 12:03 a.m:** do you like dogs??

 **You, 12:03 a.m:** dude!!! yse!!!!

 **Bad, 12:03 a.m:** [sent image: picture of Rat sleeping]  
**Bad, 12:03 a.m:** This is my dog ^.^

 **You, 12:03 a.m:** wtf yuor dog is so cte!

 **Bad, 12:04 a.m:** language!!

 **You, 12:04 a.m:** haha sorry  
**You, 12:04 a.m:** they are vry cute, name?

 **Bad, 12:05 a.m:** her name is Lucy but sometimes I call her Rat

 **You, 12:05 a.m:** sehs soooo ctue!! :)  
**You, 12:05 a.m:** makes me msis my dog

 **Bad, 12:07 a.m:** oh, what happened??

 **You, 12:07 a.m:** nthing  
**You, 12:07 a.m:** hes at home nd im not

**Bad, 12:08 a.m:** what's their name?? 

**You, 12:08 a.m:** rocco :)

 **Bad, 12:08 a.m:** cute!! ^.^  
**Bad, 12:09 a.m:** do you have any pictures of rocco?? 

**You, 12:09 a.m:** [image sent: Rocco sitting outside, looking up at the camera]

 **Bad, 12:10 a.m:** oh my goodness!!  
**Bad, 12:10 a.m:** adorable >.<

-!-

**You, 13:08 a.m:** haha, thnks  
**You, 13:08 a.m:** I wish I cold see hmi rn

 **Bad, 13:10 a.m:** cant you see him when you get home?

 **You, 13:15 a.m:** yh, i guess...but idk wehn ill b hoem 

**Bad, 13:15 a.m:** oh T_T I'm sorry  
**Bad, 13:15 a.m:** can... can I ask why??  
**Bad, 13:15 a.m:** don't answer if you're not comfortable though!! ^.^;;

 **You, 13:15 a.m:** nt yuor falt haha  
**You, 13:16 a.m:** and no wrries haha, jst not bela ro rn 

**Bad, 13:18 a.m:** bela ro???

 **You, 13:18 a.m:** able to** sorrry, im nt a grat typer :P

 **Bad, 13:18 p.m:** it's okay ^_^ just wanted to make sure hehe

 **You, 13:18 p.m:** ya knw, tallking to you is knda fun  
**You, 13: 19 p.m:** im actally glad i got the wrng numbr last night haha

 **Bad, 13:18 p.m:** same here ^.^  
**Bad, 13:18 p.m:** ... even if I'm still not fully convinced youre not a murderer o_O 

**You, 13:19 p.m:** oh come on!!!  
**You, 13:19 p.m:** i am n

 **Bad, 13:19 p.m:** you're??  
**Bad, 13:19 p.m:** hey? you there? o_O  
**Bad, 13:19 p.m:** oh my goodness... were you murdered??

-!-

**You, 19:23 p.m:** shit, srry  
**You, 19:23 p.m:** wati, sorry!! shoot**  
**You, 19:23 p.m:** i had my phne confsaicted lmao

 **Bad, 19:28 p.m:** oh dear T_T  
**Bad, 19:28 p.m:** you okay??

 **You, 19:28 p.m:** yh lol  
**You, 19:28 p.m:** was apprntl not rsting enough :P

 **Bad, 19:30 p.m:** oh no  
**Bad, 19:30 p.m:** wanna talk about it? we don't have to if you dont want to 

**You, 19:31 p.m:** nah  
**You, 19:32 p.m:** enough ppl takl to me abuot it, knda like that we dont  
**You, 19:32 p.m:** dose taht make semse?

 **Bad, 19:33 p.m:** yeah ^.^ sorry if I overstepped

 **You, 19:33 p.m:** dont worry abut it lol  
**You, 19:33 p.m:** i dobt mind qustions haha

 **Bad, 19:33 p.m:** ooh! I have an idea!

 **You, 19:33 p.m:** yh??

 **Bad, 19:35 p.m:** let's play a question game!  
**Bad, 19:35 p.m:** maybe it will help convince me you're not a murderer o_O 

**You, 19:36 p.m:** agan with teh murderer thing?? tbh you mention it so much im cobvnced youre one  
**You, 19:36 p.m:** like om worried, yuo gona stael my face???

 **Bad, 19:38 p.m:** o_O  
**Bad, 19:38 p.m:** no!! you muffinhead!!

 **You, 19:38 p.m:** omfg muffinhead??

 **Bad, 19:39 p.m:** yes >.>  
**Bad, 19:39 p.m:** and language 

**You, 19:40 p.m:** ok lol

 **Bad, 19:42 p.m:** so, question game?

 **You, 19:43 p.m:** sre... favourite food??

 **Bad, 19:45 p.m:** muffins >.>

 **You, 19:47 p.m:** shoulda gusesd haha  
**You, 19:47 p.m:** ouve got like an obswsion lol  
**You, 19:47 p.m:** gonna rename yuo muffin man in my contacts  
**You, 19:48 p.m:** oh wait, re yuo a dude?? you can be muffin lady or like muffin perosn

 **Bad, 19:48 p.m:** I don't have an obsession!!  
**Bad, 19:48 p.m:** well... maybe a little >.>  
**Bad, 19:49 p.m:** I am a guy btw, are you??

 **You, 19:49 p.m:** yeh, I am lol

 **Muffin Man, 19:49 p.m:** anyways, it's my turn for a question! you've asked like 2 already  
**Muffin Man, 19:49 p.m:** this is a make or break question, okay  
**Muffin Man, 19:50 p.m:** like, this could decide if I we keep talking

 **You, 19:50 p.m:** damn okay, im raedyy 

**Muffin Man, 19:50 p.m:** what if your favourite muffin?  
**Muffin Man, 19:50 p.m:** *is

 **You, 19:53 p.m:** dude... obvs chocolate chip

 **Muffin Man, 19:53 p.m:** okay, I guess we can stay friends

Skeppy stared at the screen for a long moment, surprised. Then his face blossomed into a delighted smile. Giggling to himself, he started to tap out a reply to his new, muffin obsessed friend.

"Didn't they already confiscate your phone once today?"

Smile dropping, Skeppy turned to the doorway to find Spifey. He wasn't sure how long his friend had been stood there watching him, and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He'd been grinning at his phone like a weirdo for a while.

"Uh, yeah," Skeppy said awkwardly, locking his phone and slipping it under his leg out of sight. "I don't see why though," he complained, "it's not like it did anything."

Spifey walked into the room and settled himself into a chair by Skeppy's bed. "You're supposed to be resting," he pointed out. He chuckled at Skeppy's frustrated groan.

Skeppy threw his head back against his pillow to stare at the ceiling. "This place is the worst," he muttered.

Again, Spifey chuckled. "Yeah, it doesn't seem fun. Don't worry, though, I won't snitch." He placed one hand over his heart and held the other palm up with his thumb tucked in. "Scouts honour!"

Skeppy furrowed his brows and turned to him with a look of confusion. "You weren't a scout," he said.

Shrugging, Spifey said, "eh, still applies. Probably."

Before Skeppy could reply, he felt his phone buzz. He immediately wanted to check it.

He was actually really enjoying getting to know whoever this 'Bad' person was. They had such a positive, calming feeling to them even though they had only talked through messages for around a day.

Spifey suddenly stood up. "I'm sorry, I can't stay long. I have work soon. I just wanted to drop by on the way to see how you're doing," he said. He sounded genuinely apologetic that he couldn't stay longer. "We've all been worried about you, you know, but..." he trailed off, seemingly searching for the right words. He sighed. "I'm just glad to see you smile again, Skep," he settled on, gesturing to the phone still hidden away, "it's been too long."

Skeppy nodded faintly. He avoided looking at his friend. Instead, he stared at his hands, clenched tight to the sheets to stop their trembling. "I'm sorry," he whispered, voice guilt-ridden.

Spifey pressed a gentle hand to his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. "You have nothing to apologise for," he said firmly. Then he was stepping away. "Again, I'm really sorry but I do have to get going. I promise I'll try to see you again soon."

Once Spifey was gone and he was once again alone in his room, Skeppy pulled his phone back out and clicked it open. He immediately went back to responding to Bad.

**Muffin Man, 20:10 p.m:** did I scare you off?  
**Muffin Man, 20:10 p.m:** sorry T_T I get it if you dont wanna be friends

 **You, 20:13 p.m:** no!!!  
**You, 20:13 p.m:** I do!!  
**You, 20:13 p.m:** just got distraxted, dunt eorry! I do wanna be friends :)

 **Muffin Man, 20:14 p.m:** yayyy ^.^  
**Muffin Man, 20:14 p.m:** I'm really happy, you had me worried there for a bit

 **You, 20:15 p.m:** sorrryyyy, do you wnna keep playing the question gmae, muffin man?

 **Muffin Man, 20:16 p.m:** oh my goodness, my name is Bad not muffin man

 **You, 20:16 p.m:** okay okay lol  
**You, 20:17 p.m:** sooo queston game??

 **Bad, 20:17 p.m:** yes!! uhm, favourite colour?

 **You, 20:17 p.m:** blue!!!  
**You, 20:17 p.m:** got anu hobbis?

 **Bad, 20:20 p.m:** a few, yeah haha  
**Bad 20:20 p.m:** I like video games, baking, and I do competitive knife throwing to name a few

Blinking in surprise, Skeppy stared at the last message. "Competitive knife throwing?" he mouthed.

**You, 20:21 p.m:**... you what  
**You, 20:21 p.m:** holy shit lmak  
**You, 20:21 p.m:** and yuo acused me of bein a murdere

**Bad, 20:22 p.m:** language!!!

 **You, 20:22 p.m:** yes sir!! dont thrpw knivs at me pls lol

 **Bad, 20:23 p.m:** oh my goodnes  
**Bad, 20:23 p.m:** you are such a muffinhead

Skeppy threw his head back and laughed loudly. It was a genuine laugh; something he hadn't done in months.


	3. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!  
> I'm hoping to post a new chapter of WN every few days since it's mostly done. I've just got the epilogue to finish up now (though I've been distracted by my other Skephalo WIPs so I've not made much progress on it, oops).

Bad stared at his monitor with a contemplative frown. He was just starting to feel frustrated when his phone buzzed on his desk.

Picking it up, he instantly smiled when he saw the notification was from 'Skeppy :)'.

Since Skeppy's first message, the two of them had been texting relatively often. It had been a few days since that first message, and they had texted at least once each of those days.

Bad knew that he hadn't messaged anyone as much as he had messaged Skeppy.

They barely knew each other but somehow they just really clicked. It was so easy to fall into conversation with the other man. Despite not knowing much about each other, they could talk and talk and talk through texts. Bad had never encountered a connection like it. He was honestly starting to see this Skeppy person as a good friend.

**Skeppy :), 12:12 a.m:** heyyyyyy

 **You, 12:12 a.m:** hi ^.^

 **Skeppy :), 12:13 a.m:** whatre yu up to?

 **You, 12:13 a.m:** working T_T

 **Skeppy :), 12:13 a.m:** oof, tht sucks  
**Skeppy :), 12:13 a.m:** cna i ask what yuo work as??

 **You, 12:15 a.m:** it's nothing interesting, mostly just admin stuff  
**You, 12:15 a.m:** what about you?

 **Skeppy :), 12:15 a.m:** ah im not able to work rn

Bad considered that.

His eyes widened as he had a sudden, terrifying thought. Not only had Skeppy mentioned his phone had been confiscated the other day but now he was talking about not being able to work. That, coupled with his messy typing, made Bad worried he was talking to someone much younger than he had initially thought.

"Oh, no," he groaned, pushing his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He could feel the start of a stress headache. "I really, really hope I have not been talking to a child."

Really, he thought, they should have probably discussed their ages a lot sooner. It had just kind of slipped their minds.

Picking his phone back up, he knew he had to find out.

**You, 12:23 a.m:** just double checking  
**You, 12:23 a.m:** how old are you?? o_O 

**Skeppy :), 12:23 a.m:** 20, why?

 **You, 12:23 a.m:** oh thank goodness

Bad breathed a sigh of relief.

**Skeppy :), 12:23 a.m:**???  
**Skeppy :), 12:23 a.m:** wait... did yuo thnk i was like a kid or somthn lol

 **You, 12:24 a.m:** I got worried for a second T_T

 **Skeppy :), 12:24 a.m:** hahahhaha lmao  
**Skeppy :), 12:24 a.m:** i promiss dwspite my spellng i am an adult lol  
**Skeppy :), 12:25 a.m:** but what abut you?

 **You, 12:25 a.m:** oh I'm 25

 **Skeppy :), 12:25 a.m:** youre an old man, got it

 **You, 12:25 a.m:** excuse me??!?  
**You, 12:25 a.m:** I AM NOT OLD 

**Meanie, 12:27 a.m:** yh, old bald man  
**Meanie, 12:27 a.m:** it's okay ni need to be ashmed 

**You, 12:27 a.m:** I AM NOT OLD OR BALD  
**You, 12:27 a.m:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK  
**You, 12:28 a.m:** YOU RAGAMUFFIN

 **Meanie, 12:28 a.m:** thats a new one  
**Meanie, 12:28 a.m:** but okay okay srry lol

 **You, 12:29 a.m:** >:(

-!-

**Skeppy, 2:06 a.m:** cant sleep :(

 **You, 2:10 a.m:** oh no  
**You, 2:11 a.m:** I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?

 **Skeppy, 2:11 a.m:** idk, mabe just keep me company for a bit?  
**Skeppy, 2:11 a.m:** but like, dont wrry if you cant

 **You, 2:12 a.m:** I can do that ^.^  
**You, 2:12 a.m:** we're friends, Skeppy!! I don't mind keeping you company  
**You, 2:12 a.m:** I'll try not to fall asleep on you

 **Skeppy, 2:12 a.m:** thanks  
**Skeppy, 2:12 a.m:** i like  
**Skeppy, 2:12 a.m:** i rlly apprciat that so much  
**Skeppy, 2:12 a.m:** you haev no idea

 **You, 2:13 a.m:** of course, thats what friends are for <3

Sleepily, Bad wondered if the heart was overstepping. He sent them to plenty of his real-life friends so he hadn't really thought not to send it to Skeppy too. But he wondered if the other boy would find it weird or uncomfortable. Not everyone was as open with affection.

When he read the next message, his chest squeezed and he smiled softly at his phone.

**Skeppy, 2:14 a.m:** thnks <3  
**Skeppy, 2:15 a.m:** can we play anuther question game?

 **You, 2:16 a.m:** sure!!

 **Skeppy, 2:16 a.m:** whats your favourite artist??

 **You, 2:18 a.m:** oh! I really like the band starset, they have some really good songs!!

 **Skeppy, 2:18 a.m:** hold on, im gpnna lisfen to them  
**Skeppy, 2:22 a.m:** okay, theyre playi ng now  
**Skeppy, 2:23 a.m:** so far so good

 **You, 2:23 a.m:** I hope you like them ^.^  
**You, 2:23 a.m:** hmm, do you like duckies?

 **Skeppy, 2:24 a.m:** lol duh  
**Skeppy, 2:25 a.m:** [image sent: a group of ducklings]  
**Skeppy, 2:25 a.m:** you cant look at this and npt like them

 **You, 2:27 a.m:** truuee  
**You, 2:27 a.m:** duckies are very adorable 

**Skeppy, 2:27 a.m:** wanna see something more adorable?

 **You, 2:28 a.m:** more adorable than duckies??

 **Skeppy, 2:28 a.m:** yup more adorbl than duckies

 **You, 2:29 a.m:** impossible

 **Skeppy, 2:30 a.m:** [image sent: a picture of Rocco curled up asleep, between his paws is a teddy bear]  
**Skeppy, 2:30 a.m:** my parents sent me this earlier 

**You, 2:30 a.m:** oh my goodness!!  
**You, 2:30 a.m:** okay maybe he is cuter than duckies

 **Skeppy, 2:31 a.m:** hahaha  
**Skeppy, 2:31 a.m:** yh, i cant wait to go hme and see him

 **You, 2:32 a.m:** hes gonna go like crazy when he sees you again

 **Skeppy, 2:33 a.m:** i look forward to it lol

Even though he was fighting it as hard as he could, Bad felt his eyes start to flutter shut. He furrowed his brows, frustrated, and blinked them back open.

He wasn't ready to fall asleep yet. Especially not when Skeppy might still need him.

**You, 2:33 a.m:** [image sent: a picture of Rat looking at the camera curiously, head tilted]  
**You, 2:33 a.m:** my rat is cheering for you, she hopes you and Rocco get to see each other again soon

 **Skeppy, 2:34 a.m:** duuuude  
**Skeppy, 2:34 a.m:** that's too cute lmao  
**Skeppy, 2:34 a.m:** tell her i am vry thankful lol

 **You, 2:35 a.m:** I willllllllllslrlaookokdjj 

**Skeppy, 2:35 a.m:** uhm  
**Skeppy, 2:35 a.m:** what lol  
**Skeppy, 2:36 a.m:** wait did you fall aleep or somthn hahaha  
**Skeppy, 2:36 a.m:** im assuming you did lol  
**Skeppy, 2:36 a.m:** good night, Bad :) thanks again for staying up and keping me company <3

-!-

Bad groaned, gently pushing Rat off of where she was standing on his stomach. The little Maltese was staring at him with her wide, dark eyes, and he knew she wanted feeding.

"Yes, alright," he yawned. "Be patient."

He absentmindedly pet her head. Checking his phone while he did so, he froze at realising he had fallen asleep on Skeppy without saying a proper goodnight. He read the other's last messages and smiled.

"He's a good muffin," he muttered.

**You, 9:06 am:** sorry for falling asleep on you like that >.>  
**You, 9:06 a.m:** I'm glad I was able to help though ^.^

Rat yapped, becoming impatient.

"Okay, okay, alright," he conceded with a laugh. He got up to take care of her.

-!-

Around a week and a half had passed.

Bad was out walking Rat when his phone buzzed. Eagerly, he checked his notifications, hoping to see that familiar name, only to sigh in disappointment when it was one of his real-life friends. He shot a reply back to Dream quickly before locking his phone and shoving it into his pocket.

"I wonder what Skeppy is up to," he mused aloud, watching Rat trot up to a flower and give it a curious sniff. She sneezed. He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "He hasn't messaged me all day. I hope his phone wasn't confiscated again," he said to Rat, who ignored him in favour of trying to eat the flower. "Hey! Lucy, no, don't eat that!"

He tugged her away with a sigh.

In his pocket, his phone buzzed again. He should probably wait. It was probably just Dream again. Or even one of his other real-life friends.

He checked anyway.

**Skeppy, 17:21 p.m:** today was... a day  
**Skeppy, 17:21 p.m:** i mised youu 

**You, 17:22 p.m:** I was just thinking about you o_O  
**You, 17:22 p.m:** how did you know??  
**You, 17:22 p.m:** and I'm sorry to hear your day wasn't any good T_T

 **Skeppy, 17:23 p.m:** haha dodnt yuo know?? im a mind reader lol

 **You, 17:24 p.m:** woah o_O okay, what am I thinking of rn?

 **Skeppy, 17:24 p.m:** muffins

 **You, 17:25 p.m:** lucky guess >.>

 **Skeppy, 17:25 p.m:** hahahahaha oh my god

 **You, 17:26 p.m:** look I really love muffins okay >.<

 **Skeppy, 17:26 p.m:** clearly  
**Skeppy, 17:26 p.m:** maybe if I have a muffin it will make this day better

 **You, 17:29 p.m:** muffins make everything better  
**You, 17:29 p.m:** you should try the muffins I make, they're good ^.^

 **Skeppy, 17:31 p.m:** ya know... i thnk id like that :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the fic so far!! <3


	4. Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> Yes, another chapter!!
> 
> Also, I recently checked the bookmarks on this fic because I was curious and immediately died laughing seeing "wrong number bitch". Thank you, random reader, for making me giggle stupidly.

**You, 17:29 p.m:** you should try the muffins I make, they're good ^.^

Breath hitching, Skeppy thought about actually one day meeting the person on the other side of the phone. He hadn't actually thought about it before now. While he felt like they were friends, he hadn't actually thought about the possibility of meeting each other.

It was suddenly a possibility. A very real, very terrifying possibility. He wanted to though.

He wanted to one day meet Bad.

**Skeppy, 17:31 p.m:** ya know... i thnk id like that :)

-!-

Knocking at his door caused Skeppy to groan. He pulled the pillow that felt more like cardboard over his head in a vein attempt to block it out.

"Come on," a familiar voice said. "Don't be a baby or I'll steal your toes."

Instantly, Skeppy threw the pillow away in a random direction. He knew whoever had to retrieve it later wouldn't be happy but right then he didn't care.

"Vurb?!"

"In the flesh, baby," the other boy said with a grin. He gestured to himself. "Me and all my beautiful toes have come to visit."

Skeppy groaned. "I hate that I missed hearing you talk about toes," he admitted.

Vurb laughed. He made his way over and sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs by his friend's equally uncomfortable bed.

His eyes became a little more serious as he softly said, "I missed you too, man. So much." He clapped a hand on Skeppy's shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit before now."

Skeppy shook his head. "No, you were really injured. I get it." He offered his friend a reassuring smile. "You really should not be apologising."

Vurb shrugged. "Still, I feel like I should have been here for you."

"You're always there for me," Skeppy pointed out, "like I'm always here for you. It's not either of our faults we couldn't visit each other."

"You're right, you're right," Vurb conceded. He grinned, hoping to lift the mood. "Anyways, I heard from beaver boy you got someone special now anyways," he teased.

Skeppy frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, Spifey was saying that the last few times he's visited he's found you glued to your phone and giggling like a kid. Which, first of all, is actually really nice to hear. We've missed your smiles, my man." Vurb's eyes were soft, and entirely honest.

"I do not!" Skeppy protested weakly.

"Uh huh, sure," Vurb said. "I'd bet like all of my toes that's a lie."

"Whatever, man," Skeppy laughed.

On the bed, his phone started to buzz, and they both glanced at it. He looked at Vurb who smirked.

"So, who is this special someone?" Vurb prodded.

"None of your business," Skeppy grumbled.

"Fine, fine, have your secrets," Vurb relented. He did not want to push his friend too much even if they both knew it was all in good fun.

Skeppy didn't pick the phone up even as it buzzed a second time. His fingers twitched but he held back.

He hadn't seen Vurb since before... before everything. They had a lot of catching up to do. And he had missed his friend terribly.

-!-

**You, 20:06 p.m:** yooooo  
**You, 20:06 p.m:** baaaaad 

**Bad, 20:09 p.m:** hi Skeppy, you okay??

 **You, 20:10 p.m:** im alroght  
**You, 20:10 p.m:** wanted to talk to you tho  
**You, 20:10 p.m:** how re tou tofay?

 **Bad, 20:10 p.m:** I'm doing good thank you!!  
**Bad, 20:10 p.m:** I took Rat to the park today and she had a really good time  
**Bad, 20:11 p.m:** [image sent: Rat running through a pile of leaves]  
**Bad, 20:11 p.m:** [image sent: Rat rolling in some long grass]

 **You, 20:13 p.m:** she is absolutely adorabke  
**You, 20:13 p.m:** i wanna pet her sooo bad lol

 **Bad, 20:13 p.m:** I'll be sure to give her some extra pets and let her know they're from you ^.^

Skeppy giggled.

That was really cute. Like, unbelievably cute. His heart felt soft with affection reading that.

Before he could type out a reply, someone walked into his room. He tried to stash his phone away but they saw it.

"Look, I know you don't like to but you're only going to get better if you rest," they pointed out. "I'm not going to tell the others or take your phone," they sighed at his guilty expression, "but you really, really need to rest."

Skeppy nodded. "I know. Sorry."

Reluctantly, he switched his phone off entirely and placed it under his pillow.


	5. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!
> 
> Your next chapter of Wrong Number is here!! Enjoy <3

**You, 10:38 a.m:** guess who made muffins!!  
**You, 10:38 a.m:** [image sent: a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip muffins]

 **Skeppy, 10:42 a.m:** duuuude now I'm hungry  
**Skeppy, 10:42 a.m:** they look so good

 **You, 10:43 a.m:** hehe, thanks ^.^

 **Skeppy, 10:44 a.m:** i had boring cereal and yuor out here having fresh baked muffins  
**Skeppy, 10:44 a.m:** am very jealous rn lol

 **You, 10:45 a.m:** T_T  
**You, 10:45 a.m:** sorry!! I'll think of you as I eat them all >:)

 **Skeppy, 10:46 a.m:** dude!! no fair lmao

-!-

**Bad, 1:00 a.m:** hey, you awake?

 **You, 1:00 a.m:** yh lol

 **Bad, 1:01 a.m:** I cant sleep T_T 

**You, 1:03 a.m:** oof same  
**You, 1:03 a.m:** wanna play a game?

 **Bad, 1:04 a.m:** what kind of game?

 **You, 1:04 a.m:** oky so, i say a line of a story nd then you continue it  
**You, 1:05 a.m:** basically making our own bedtime story

 **Bad, 1:06 a.m:** that sounds great!!  
**Bad, 1:06 a.m:** I like this idea Skeppy ^.^

 **You, 1:07 a.m:** so once upon a time there was a pond filled with little duckies

 **Bad, 1:08 a.m:** and there were two very special duckies in the pond

-!-

**Skeppy, 14:24 p.m:** hey baldboy 

**You, 14:24 p.m:** skeppy T_T  
**You, 14:24 p.m:** I am not bald!!

 **Skeppy, 14:25 p.m:** pfft idk  
**Skeppy: 14:25 p.m:** you sound knda bald to me

 **You, 14:26 p.m:** what?? That doesnt even make any kind of sense ಠ_ಠ

 **Skeppy, 14:27 p.m:** uh yh it does lol

-!-

**You, 18:00 p.m:** broooo check what my friend got me  
**You, 18:00 p.m:** [image sent: a chocolate chip muffin]

 **Bad, 18:04 p.m:** yayyy it looks so yummy

 **You, 18:05 p.m:** dude it's so good  
**You, 18:05 p.m:** like i understan your obsession with tehm its that good

 **Bad, 18:05 p.m:** I'm not obsessed >.<

 **You, 18:06 p.m:** the road to recovery starts with aceptance  
**You, 18:06 p.m:** or something like that lol

 **Bad, 18:08 p.m:** you're making me want muffins now  
**Bad 18:09 p.m:** I think I have enough muffin mix left I can probably make some

 **You, 18:11 p.m:** yuors aer probably better than this

 **Bad, 18:11 p.m:** obviously, I'm the muffin master

 **You, 18:12 p.m:** hahahaha nice

-!-

**You, 23:41 p.m:** Skeeeeppppyyyyy  
**You, 23:41 p.m:** oh skeeepppyyyy 

**Skeppy, 23:41 p.m:** haha what

 **You, 23:42 p.m:** missed you 

**Skeppy, 23:42 p.m:** missed you too dude  
**Skeppy, 23:42 p.m:** sorrry for not replying today, was busy and tehn like tired

 **You, 23:43 p.m:** you okay??

 **Skeppy, 23:43 p.m:** better now that im takling to yuo 

**You, 23:43 p.m:** <3

-!-

**You, 17:16 p.m:** btw i listened to more starset  
**You, 17:16 p.m:** they're pretty good :)

 **Bad, 17:17 p.m:** ah!! I'm so glad you liked them ^.^

-!-

As the weeks rolled by, the two of them were talking near constantly. It had been nearly a month since that fateful first message.

Even as far apart as they were, they both smiled down at their phones, eyes lit by the screen and happiness.


	6. Tipsy Texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> As a heads up, Bad gets a little drunk this chapter so I wrote a translation for his texts at the end of the chapter. It's not for long but there's around 3 or 4 texts from him that are (intentionally) hard to decipher because he's tipsy.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy <3

**You, 19:29 p.m:** hey skeppy guess what!!

 **Skeppy, 19:32 p.m:** what?

 **You, 19:32 p.m:** my friends are finally engaged!!! I'm so happy for them!!!

 **Skeppy, 19:33 p.m:** which ones? The tea kettle and british one orrr??

 **You, 19:33 p.m:** they have names >.>  
**You, 19:34 p.m:** but yeah hahaha  
**You, 19:34 p.m:** those two muffinheads

 **Skeppy, 19:37 p.m:** that is pretty exciting, tell them congrats :)

 **You, 19:40 p.m:** we are going out tomorrow to celebrate, so I probably wont be around much  
**You, 19:40 p.m:** sorry T_T

 **Skeppy, 19:43 p.m:** haha, its fine  
**Skeppy, 19:43 p.m:** I reckon i can survibe one day without you lol  
**Skeppy, 19:44 p.m:** have fun though!! and be safe okay <3

 **You, 19:45 p.m:** of course <3

-!-

Stumbling into his apartment, Bad called for his precious little Lucy. She yapped excitedly and bounded over to him, her fluffy tail wagging a mile a minute. "Hey," he cooed, giggling a little. "You're so pretty! The prettiest baby!" He scooped her up into his arms. He pressed kisses to her little face. "I missed you while I was out with everyone today," he said.

He gently placed her back down on the floor. She weaved through his feet as he tried to make it to his bedroom for much needed sleep.

"I'm already a little wobbly, Rat," he laughed, "and you are not helping right now."

Flopping face-first into his bed, he groaned at finally laying down. He grunted when Lucy hopped up and settled herself on his back. That was not comfortable. But he was too tired to move. His limbs felt like jelly now that he was finally in bed. So, he settled for making grumbling noises.

His phone buzzed in his jacket pocket.

Blinking blearily, he managed to pull it out and switch it on. He hissed at the brightness of the screen, momentarily blinded. After his eyes adjusted, he smiled dopily at finding a notification from his favourite person.

**Skeppy, 00:20 p.m:** just wanted to make sute you got hme safe <3

 **You, 00:21 p.m:** uws gur omme ssgw  
**You, 00:21 p.m:** loce ypu dkeooy  
**You, 00:21 p.m:** <33333333333

 **Skeppy, 00:22 p.m:** is this what it's like reading my mssages?? cause thts painful lol  
**Skeppy, 00:22 p.m:** i assume yuor drunk rn

 **You, 00:21 p.m:** nooooooooo  
**You, 00:21 p.m:** hehehe maubw a lorrle 

**Skeppy, 00:22 p.m:** yh, deffo drunk lol, well pls have some water and then get some sleep

 **You, 00:24 p.m:** dunt wnna 

**Skeppy, 00:24 p.m:** please?? for me?

Bad made a disgruntled noise, something between a whine and a groan, and accepted defeat. Even though he really didn't want to, since it was for the other, he would do it. For Skeppy.

Reluctantly, he shifted, dislodging Rat from where she had settled in the dip of his back. She huffed, then curled up on his pillow instead.

Pulling himself to his feet, Bad took a moment to steady himself as the world went fuzzy. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision.

He padded to the kitchen and downed a glass of water as quickly as possible. Then because it made him realise how dry his throat was he downed another. As he made his way back to his room, he peeled his uncomfortable smart clothes off and left them in a trail carelessly. That would be a problem for future him. He grabbed some old sweats and a random hoodie to sleep in more comfortably, and then settled himself under the covers.

He checked his phone one last time.

**You, 00:34 p.m:** goid nuhht <3

 **Skeppy, 00:34 p.m:** good night Bad <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Skeppy: just wanted to make sure you got home safe
> 
> Bad: yes, I got home safe  
> Bad: love you skeppy  
> Bad: <3
> 
> Skeppy: is this what it's like reading my messages? Because it's painful lol  
> Skeppy: I assume you're drunk right now lol
> 
> Bad: no  
> Bad: Haha, maybe a little 
> 
> Skeppy: yeah, definifely drunk. Please go have some water and get some sleep
> 
> Bad: dont want to
> 
> Skeppy: please? For me?
> 
> *Bad simp mode activate*


	7. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> I am submitting this chapter while one of my cats sleeps on my tummy and the other is on my legs. I am trapped and unable to move. Send help!!

**Skeppy, 16:34 p.m:** ughhhhhh so bored  
**Skeppy, 16:34 p.m:** baaaaaaaaad  
**Skeppy, 16:34 p.m:** hey bad hey  
**Skeppy, 16:34 p.m:** hey coeme on  
**Skeppy, 16:35 p.m:** bored borwd bored  
**Skeppy, 16:35 p.m:** pay attenton fo me!!!

 **You, 16:39 p.m:** okay okay I'm here  
**You, 16:39 p.m:** what do you need??

 **Skeppy, 17:00 p.m:** idk lol just some enterntanment  
**Skeppy, 17:00 p.m:** it's so fcking boring here

 **You, 17:02 p.m:** hey!! Language!!! 

**Muffinhead, 17:03 p.m:** haha sryy  
**Muffinhead, 17:03 p.m:** im jst soooooo bored :(

 **You, 17:05 p.m:** hmmm, I wish I could come to you and help you

The second he sent that message Bad felt his heart stop. He froze, staring at it in shock.

They had only been messaging for around a month. Heck, they didn't even know what each other looked or sounded like. There was no way they could meet up so soon.

**Muffinhead, 17:06 p.m:** yh same :(  
**Muffinhead, 17:06 p.m:** hey... you can say no if you want btw but

Bad felt his heart kick into overdrive. It was beating double time as he stared at the little bubbles at the bottom of the screen indicating Skeppy was typing.

He was not ready for a meetup.

Even though they had become close and Skeppy's messages could make his day, Bad was not ready for that. He wasn't sure they knew each other well enough yet. And the thought of their current dynamic changing was scary.

**Muffinhead, 17:07 p.m:** can you send a pic of yurslf??

 **You, 17:08 p.m:** I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that yet, I'm sorry T_T

 **Muffinhead, 17:08 p.m:** thats okay!! there was no prsdure :)  
**Muffinhead, 17:09 p.m:** i can send you one of me if you want tho

Bad paused.

Although he was relieved Skeppy hadn't asked to meet up, he felt a little guilty having said no about sending a picture. But he just wasn't sure he could. Not yet at least.

The thought of seeing Skeppy though... that sounded really cool. He would finally be able to put a face to the name that had been texting him for the past month.

He bit his thumb as he thought about it. He'd said no to sending a picture of himself. Would it be rude to say yes to getting a picture of Skeppy when he hadn't sent one of himself? He wasn't sure.

His fingers hovered over his keyboard anxiously.

**Muffinhead, 17:12 p.m:** dent worry lol, i promise im not upset you dont want to send one  
**Muffinhead, 17:12 p.m:** im just comfortable enough to send you one if you want it but i also get it if youer not ready for that either :)

 **You, 17:13 p.m:** only send it if you're sure you're comfortable 

**Muffinhead, 17:15 p.m:** [image sent: a picture of a boy walking a dog, throwing the camera a peace sign and grinning]  
**Muffinhead, 17:15 p.m:** thats form a lil while ago, me and rocco :)

Bad swallowed.

He was totally muffined. The boy in the picture was absolutely beautiful. Which, frankly, was not fair. He couldn't stop staring at his deep brown eyes, his fluffy black hair, and his playful smile. It made his own face heat up in a deep blush.

Fingers shaky, he tapped out a reply.

**You, 17:17 p.m:** you have a pretty smile ^.^  
**You, 17:17 p.m:** both of you look very cute

-!-

Later that night, Bad felt guilty staring at the picture Skeppy had sent him. His eyes traced every detail, and he tried to ignore the way his heart clenched.

Rat nosed at his arm and he turned to her. He ruffled her fur.

"It's not fair, Rat," he complained to her, "he's funny and thoughtful but he's also just... just, gorgeous."

His Maltese wriggled her way into his lap. She yawned, disinterested in his words, and settled in to sleep.


	8. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> Bit of a shorter update but I hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

"So, you still talking to your secret someone?" Spifey asked conversationally as he dropped into one of the chairs.

Vurb sat next to him. He looked at Skeppy eagerly. "Yes, do tell," he said.

Skeppy sat up properly. "Yes, I'm still talking to him," he told them.

"It's a him!" Vurb crowed. He looked excited to have learned something about Skeppy's mysterious new friend. "Come on, tell us more."

Skeppy snorted.

He looked at them both and debated telling them. Eventually, he knew he would have to tell them everything, especially if he was going to meet Bad like he hoped to one day. The two of them were becoming so close it was starting to become impossible for Skeppy to envision his life without the other's messages brightening his days.

"Okay, fine," he relented finally.

Vurb cheered and Spifey grinned.

"What do you want to know?" Skeppy asked.

"Does he like toes?" Vurb asked immediately.

Spifey choked on his laughter, which only made Vurb's grin grow wider.

Rolling his eyes, Skeppy said, "we haven't discussed it. I'll leave the toe conversations to you."

"That implies we're going to get to talk to him at some point," Spifey pointed out with a smile. "That's pretty cool."

Vurb nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Hopefully he understands the beauty and elegance of the toe."

Skeppy sighed. "I think one toe obsessed friend is enough." He chuckled at Vurb's dramatic fake-faint. "Anything else? Like, anything normal you want to know?" he continued.

"Well, what's his name?"

"Bad," Skeppy answered.

"Interesting. How old is he?"

"A few years older than us, like twenty-five." 

Skeppy grinned remembering how annoyed Bad got whenever he teased him about being old.

"Well, I'd like to thank him soon," Spifey said. At Skeppy's curious look, he continued, "he made you smile and laugh again. He brought you back to us. So, yeah, for that I'm pretty damn thankful."

Skeppy felt pretty guilty about having worried his friends and family for so long. It was just so hard to be positive after everything that had happened. But no matter how he was feeling, he always felt better after talking to Bad.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty thankful to him too," he admitted quietly.

-!-

 **You, 18:09 p.m:** hey Bad

 **Bad, 18:09 p.m:** yeah??

 **You, 18:10 p.m:** thank you <3

 **Bad, 18:12 p.m:** o_O  
**Bad, 18:12 p.m:** I dont know what I did but I guess youre welcome hehe

 **You, 18:16 p.m:** just thanks for being a gret friend <3

 **Bad, 18:17 p.m:** awwww skepppyyyy <3  
**Bad, 18:17 p.m:** thank you too!! you're a great friend <3


	9. Playful Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> Also, has anyone come across any skephalo Daemons/His Dark Materials AUs?? Because that thought has been stuck in my head lately and I would love to read it. I mean... if it's not a thing yet I could maybe write it but I've already got other WIPs I should be working on. Hmmmm.
> 
> Sorry, I'll stop rambling!! I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone <3

**You, 13:14 p.m:** skepppyy my friends are being muffinheads >:(

 **Skeppy, 13:15 p.m:** whatre they doin lol

 **You, 13:15 p.m:** theyre making fun of me for being on my phone so much  
**You, 13:15 p.m:** I just want to talk to you in peace T_T

 **Skeppy, 13:15 p.m:** wait youre hanging out with your frids but still tlaking to me???

 **You, 13:17 p.m:** uh yes, you messaged me so I had to respond

 **Skeppy, 13:17 p.m:** dude thats  
**Skeppy, 13:18 p.m:** i appreciate it but if you wanna hang out wiht them its okay lol  
**Skeppy, 13:18 p.m:** i get it, dont worry

 **You, 13:20 p.m:** I want to hang out with them AND talk to you  
**You, 13:20 p.m:** I like talking to you T_T

 **Skeppy, 13:20 p.m:** haha, i like talkng to you too if that wasnt alredy obvious 

Bad smiled. He was about to reply when somebody snatched his phone from his hands.

"Hey!" he protested.

Sapnap laughed. "Dude, who are you talking to? You're like glued to this thing even though we're meant to be hanging out."

Wheezing a laugh at Bad's annoyed pout, Dream said, "it's that new friend of his he mentioned. Skippy or whatever."

"His name is Skeppy," Bad corrected, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Now give me my phone back."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sapnap asked. He started to cackle at Bad's immediate blush. "Fuck! He is and you never thought to tell us!"

Bad stamped his foot angrily. "Language, muffinhead!" He reached for his phone but the younger boy held it out of reach with a laugh. "Give it back!"

Before things could get further out of hand, George snatched the phone from Sapnap before the younger boy could even realise what had happened. He flicked him in the forehead. "Stop being a brat," he scolded. "It's up to Bad to tell us about his boyfriend Skippy when he's ready to." He handed the phone over to Bad.

"Yes, that's right-" Bad nodded before cutting himself off as realisation hit him. "Wait, no! Skeppy isn't my boyfriend!" He did not appreciate the disbelieving stares the three of them levelled at him. "We're just friends," he said firmly.

Shrugging, Sapnap sauntered off. "Whatever."

Feeling frustrated, Bad said, "I think I'm going to head home now."

"Hey, no, come on," Dream said after having composed himself. "You don't have to leave. We're sorry if we made you uncomfortable." He offered a friendly smile. "We were just teasing," he assured.

"And we all know Sapnap can be a child sometimes," George added.

"Fuck you." Sapnap flipped him off. Then he turned to Bad with an awkward but genuine smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you."

Bad sighed. He tucked his phone away safely. "Fine, I'll stay a little longer," he said. He squinted at Sapnap playfully. "And language, you dunderhead."

All of them laughed.

-!-

Once home again, he fired off a message to Skeppy.

**You, 16:40 p.m:** I love my friends but they were such muffinheads today

 **Skeppy, 16:42 p.m:** you okay?

 **You, 16:43 p.m:** yeah, they were just teasing me a lot  
**You, 16:43 p.m:** they kept joking I was messaging my secret boyfriend 

**Skeppy, 16:43 p.m:** wait... so yuore telling me im NOT yuor boyfriend?? danm couldve told me that before i ordered the ring

 **You, 16:43 p.m:** skeppppyyyy stooopppp  
**You, 16:43 p.m:** you're not funny T_T 

**Skeppy, 16:47 p.m:** i am a little finny, admit jt 

**You, 16:47 p.m:** okay, you're finny  
**You, 16:47 p.m:** but definitely not funny >.>

 **Skeppy, 16:48 p.m:** hey no  
**Skeppy, 16:48 p.m:** dont make fun of my spelling :(

 **You, 16:50 p.m:** wait is it a sensitive topic??? I'm so sorry Skeppy I didnt realise  
**You, 16:50 p.m:** please forgive me Skeppy T_T

 **Skeppy, 16:51 p.m:** [image sent: a picture of Skeppy covering his face and pretending to cry]  
**Skeppy, 16:52 p.m:** nevt been mor ipset in my entire life

 **You, 16:52 p.m:** noooooo  
**You, 16:52 p.m:** please I'm really very sorry  
**You, 16:52 p.m:** I didnt mean it T_T  
**You, 16:53 p.m:** you're funny, so funny, honestly you're the funniest

 **Skeppy, 16:53 p.m:** you mean it?

 **You, 16:53 p.m:** yess!!! absolutely!!

 **Skeppy, 16:54 p.m:** [image sent: a picture of Skeppy clearly smiling even though he's hiding it behind his hand, the background is more noticeable here and depicts what is likely a hospital bed]

 **You, 16:55 p.m:** your smile is so nice dont hide it!!!  
**You, 16:55 p.m:** but... where are you??


	10. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well!! I'm back with another chapter! This is an important one :)

Skeppy felt guilty.

He still hadn't responded to Bad's message. It had been a full day. Even though he knew he had to soon, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew he would have to tell him eventually. But he had hoped to put it off a bit longer.

He stared at the message and felt choked.

Bad had messaged some more when Skeppy had simply left him on read like a jerk. He felt awful seeing the concerned backtracking his friend had done. But he couldn't find the words. He didn't blame Bad for being curious. He just... he just didn't know how to talk about it. Especially not with the one person who didn't know and so never treated him differently.

Frustrated, he switched his phone off and rolled over. He closed his eyes to try and force sleep.

-!-

"What happened?" Spifey asked the second he walked into the room. Vurb trailed in behind him, eyes sad. "Why... why is it like the start again?"

Skeppy didn't turn to them. He just stared despondently out the window.

His insides churned with guilt at the pained sigh his friend made but he could not bring himself to do anything more than shrug. Even that had been half-hearted at best.

"Skep... please, talk to us," Vurb urged. He sounded on the verge of tears.

Skeppy wanted to. He did. But he just curled tighter into a ball and tried not to drown in the kaleidoscope of emotions he was feeling.

"Shit, it's that bad?" Spifey whispered. "No choice but for an intervention, I guess."

-!-

**Unknown, 14:00 p.m:** Hi, this is Skeppy's friend Spifey and  
**Unknown, 14:00 p.m:** and Vurb!!!!!!  
**Unknown, 14:03 p.m:** anyways, I got your number from his phone when he wasn't watching  
**Unknown, 14:03 p.m:** I don't know how you did it the first time but you brought our friend back from the edge before  
**Unknown, 14:07 p.m:** yh like he was so damn depressed dude you have no fucking clue!!!  
**Unknown, 14:09 p.m:** and we don't know what happened but he's back to how he was right after

 **You, 14:14 p.m:** is he okay??? Please tell me hes okay, he hasn't answered any of my messages for a few days now  
**You, 14:14 p.m:** I'm worried about him

 **Unknown, 14:15 p.m:** I mean, after the accident he was really depressed but he was doing better since you two had been talking  
**Unknown, 14:16 p.m:** yh!!! like mans was actually smiling and laughing  
**Unknown, 14:18 p.m:** But he's not been doing well the past few days. What happened? Do you know?

 **You, 14:20 p.m:** I think it's my fault  
**You, 14:20 p.m:** I didnt know any of that and he sent me a picture that looked like it was in a hospital and I asked about it  
**You, 14:21 p.m:** I didnt mean to, I just  
**You, 14:23 p.m:** I'm sorry

 **Unknown, 14:25 p.m:** ah, I see, it's not your fault at all. Please don't blame yourself.

-!-

Sighing, Spifey looked at the messages from Bad. He held his phone out of reach to avoid Vurb snatching it to type again.

"I guess we know what happened now," he muttered.

"I think we should get them to meet and then like shove them in a closet together."

"How exactly is that going to help?" Spifey asked.

Vurb gave him a deadpan look as though it should have been obvious. "I know what two people pining looks like," he said matter of factly. "They've both got it bad. They just don't know what to do about it."

Spifey raised a brow. "You think they're into each other?" he checked.

Vurb rolled his eyes. "I don't think. I know."

He reached for the phone again but Spifey was too quick.

"Look, let me speak! I want to get him here!"

"Skeppy already told us that Bad said he wasn't ready to meet. We can't just force him to," he reminded him, "even for this. They need to meet when they're both ready to not because friends interfered."

Vurb sat back with a pout. "I hate that you're probably right."

When the phone started buzzing rapidly, they both turned their attention back to it.

-!-

Bad was a mess.

He had not been able to focus since Skeppy had stopped responding. He had forgotten to eat, drink and even been unable to sleep he had been so worried.

Desperately, his fingers flew over the keys to respond to Spifey and Vurb.

**You, 14:32 p.m:** he wont answer my texts or accept my calls but  
**You, 14:32 p.m:** if you accept my call  
**You, 14:33 p.m:** I can try talking to him, I dont know if I'll even be any help but  
**You, 14:34 p.m:** I miss him and want him to be okay

They had never called each other before. Only communicated through texts. But he pushed his anxiety aside to focus on the fact his friend needed him. It was more important that he make sure Skeppy was okay.

As he was trying to dredge up the courage to press call, his phone started buzzing rapidly in his hand. He looked down.

**[Unknown is calling]**

Bad pressed accept.

-!-

"Hey, Skeppy," Vurb burst into the room. His excited demeanour deflated a little at the lacklustre response, but he picked up again when he remembered why he was there. "We have a surprise for you!"

He placed the phone on the pillow beside Skeppy, and then said, "go ahead, he's right here!" Then he retreated back to Spifey outside the room.

A nervous but soothing voice greeted softly, "hi, Geppy."

Skeppy's eyes widened and he tensed. 

"I missed you."

Those simple words punched the air from his lungs. He froze, staring at the phone in shock.

"I missed you so much, Skeppy," Bad continued, sounding emotional, "I was really worried about you because you just disappeared, and I know it's all my fault so I'm sorry."

"No!"

Skeppy's voice cracked from disuse. He ignored it.

"No, no, it's not your fault," he assured hurriedly, "I just... I got scared. I ran. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I'm sorry. I... I should have talked to you but I didn't know what to say, and then the longer I didn't say anything the harder it got." He felt his throat getting tight and his eyes welled up with tears. Sniffling, he admitted, "I really missed you too."

"Oh, Skeppy," Bad cooed through the phone. "It's okay. Please, don't cry. I'm here."

Skeppy started to sob. All the built up emotions that had been weighing him down flooded out.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," he sobbed.

Through the phone's tinny speaker, he could hear Bad urgently trying to soothe him. "You're not a mess, Skeppy. You're human and that's okay." He was pretty sure the other man was crying too. "I love you, okay, you're one of the most important people in my life," Bad continued.

Skeppy scrubbed at his eyes, trying and failing to stop the flow of tears. "You mean that?" he asked.

"Yes! Absolutely!"

Skeppy laughed through his tears. "I feel the same way," he admitted, "I don't know how but you're one of the most important people in my life too. I love you. Like, we haven't even met. Hell, I don't even know what you look like. But you're still like... so important to me."

Chuckling softly, Bad agreed, "it's a little crazy."

Even though he knew the other couldn't see him, Skeppy nodded. He felt tired in the best way after that.

"And Skeppy," Bad called softly, "you can tell me as much or as little as you like. I'm never going to be upset with you for not telling me things you're not ready to share."

Skeppy felt an overwhelming sense of relief flood through him. His heart felt full of affection for the other.

Neither of them said anything for a long while. It was kind of nice. They just listened to each other breathe on the other end of the line.

Eventually, lashes fluttering, Skeppy fell asleep.

-!-

 **You, 00:00 p.m:** [image sent: a picture of Bad looking at the camera with a nervous smile and pink cheeks]  
**You, 00:00 p.m:** that's me, I guess >.>

 **Skeppy, 00:00 p.m:** fuck

 **You, 00:02 p.m:** language!! ಠ_ಠ  
**You, 00:02 p.m:** but also.. what does that mean??

 **Skeppy, 00:02 p.m:** youre so pretty wtf, fhats just unfair

 **You, 00:05 p.m:** oh ^///^ thank you


	11. Communicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for almost a full week. I genuinely didn't mean to do that, so sorry!! I'm back with another chapter though!!

**You, 3:23 a.m:** im hoping youer asleep rn so that I can get this all out  
**You, 3:23 a.m:** soo a few months back i dragged my friends so this huge prty right  
**You, 3:24 a.m:** and it was going to be lit, us all just letting go nd having a real good time  
**You, 3:25 a.m:** and fuxk  
**You, 3:28 a.m:** i was so drnk but i told vurb I could get us hme  
**You, 3:29 a.m:** it's a little blurry but uh we got into an accisent  
**You, 3:32 a.m:** ive been in the hospital for a few months recocering, and vurb was too but he uh, thankfully he didnt get as injured as me so hes been discharged  
**You, 3:33 a.m:** my recovey is slow going and it's hard  
**You, 3:33 a.m:** nd i spent some time at the strt... I spent some tme wondrin if it wuld have been bettr if I was gone  
**You, 3:34 a.m:** long story short my left leg is like messed up so im relearning to walk nd everything has had me really depressed 

-!-

**Bad, 8:30 a.m:** oh Skeppy  
**Bad, 8:30 a.m:** thank you for trusting me enough to share all of that, I'm sorry you had to go through that  
**Bad, 8:30 a.m:** I am so, so happy to have you in my life, and I want you to remember how loved you are  
**Bad, 8:30 a.m:** Do you still feel like... like that?

 **You, 8:35 a.m:** no not anymore it was just rlly hard at the start but im doing better  
**You, 8:35 a.m:** i dont really like talking abut it tbh  
**You, 8:36 a.m:** but i felt you shuld know

 **Bad, 8:36 a.m:** thank you for telling me <3  
**Bad, 8:36 a.m:** I'm here for you skeppy okay

 **You, 8:37 a.m:** thnks <3 ily

 **Bad, 8:39 a.m:** love you too ^.^

-!-

**Bad, 15:31 p.m:** you're crazy!! no way

 **You, 15:32 p.m:** hahaha  
**You, 15:32 p.m:** yup lol it was kinda danguos 

**Bad, 15:36 p.m:** kinda??? You were on a mattress in a road being pulled by a car!! That's  
**Bad, 15:36 p.m:** the heart attack that just gave me oh my goodness

 **You, 15:40 p.m:** dnt worry lmao it was ages ago, havent done anyhing like that in forever

 **Bad, 15:40 p.m:** good!! You muffinhead

-!-

 **You, 12:22 p.m:** im boorrrreeeddd 

**Bad, 12:22 p.m:** we can play a game if you want

 **You, 12:23 p.m:** okyyyyy  
**You, 12:23 p.m:** what game??

 **Bad, 12:24 p.m:** question game?

 **You, 12:24 p.m:** okay... favourite memory??

 **Bad, 12:25 p.m:** ooh!! That's such a good question  
**Bad, 12:26 p.m:** hmm, well it's probably the time...

-!-

**Skeppy, 4:20 a.m:** fuck  
**Skeppy, 4:20 a.m:** it really fickkn hurts  
**Skeppy, 4:20 a.m:** bad pls  
**Skeppy, 4:21 a.m:** im sorryy yeuor probabky asleep rn but

 **You, 4:23 a.m:** skeppy??? What's going in??

 **Skeppy, 4:23 a.m:** oh thank fuck

 **You, 4:23 a.m:** skeppy please tell me what's going on, are you okay???

 **Skeppy, 4:23 a.m:** i just really need to tlak rn  
**Skeppy, 4:23 a.m:** like I had a nightmare about what happened  
**Skeppy, 4:23 a.m:** and it jussst rally got to me, ya know  
**Skeppy, 4:23 a.m:** and im so damnn tired but i vant sleep cause i cant stop thinkon abut it

 **You, 4:25 a.m:** okay, I dont know what happened or what you need but  
**You, 4:25 a.m:** do you want me to call and talk to you?? Would that be easier?

 **Skeppy, 4:26 a.m:** yh pls bad

Immediately, Bad slammed the call button.

Almost instantly, the call was accepted, and he heard a tired and scratchy, "hi, Bad."

Those two tiny words caused his heart to speed up. He felt himself blush. But he tried to focus.

He had already heard Skeppy's voice before. He did not know why his stomach was getting all fluttery now.

"Hi, Skeppy," he greeted. "It's nice to hear you."

A quiet giggle sounded through the phone, and his heart skipped a beat. He pushed his own feelings aside angrily. They weren't what was important right then.

"I don't, uh, I'm not sure what to say," Skeppy admitted bashfully. "I just needed to speak to someone so I went straight to you." He sounded unsure, like he didn't know if that was okay.

Bad rushed to reassure him. "Hey, it's okay. I'm glad you felt you could come to me." He thought for a moment and then said, "I know you said you were tired. I could try telling you a story if you want. Might take your mind off things enough to sleep."

"Yes, please," Skeppy breathed.

Bad paused for a moment to think. When he had come up with a suitable story, he started to talk. His voice remained soft and gentle as he recounted his tale.

Near the end, Skeppy murmured, "you have a pretty voice. I like it."

Bad tripped over his words, surprised. But he cleared his throat awkwardly and continued until he heard even, quiet breathing on the other end of the line.

"Night, Geppy," he whispered.

Neither of them could remove the other's voice from their mind.

-!-

**Bad, 19:54 p.m:** oh my goodness  
**Bad, 19:54 p.m:** you will never guess what I did today

 **You, 19:55 p.m:** what happened lol

 **Bad, 19:56 p.m:** so I went to this diner, right  
**Bad, 19:57 p.m:** and they had this juke box, right, you know what a joke box is right?

-!-

 **You, 1:29 a.m:** it's so hard to sleep in this place

 **Bad, 1:30 a.m:** want me to call you and tell you a bedtime story? ^.^

**You, 1:32 a.m:** yes please bad <3

**[Call Duration - 1:28:53]**

-!-

**You, 9:50 a.m:** yoooo bad!!  
**You, 9:50 a.m:** my physiptharspost said im gettig strongr again so i might be abl to like... take a walk by myself :)

 **Bad, 9:55 a.m:** your what?  
**Bad, 9:55 a.m:** oh!! Your physiotherapist? That's amazing!!  
**Bad, 9:56 a.m:** so proud of you muffin!!

 **You, 9:56 a.m:** hahaha thnks <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you lovely people enjoyed the chapter <3


	12. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy,
> 
> I was going to try and take part in SkepHalo Week while it was ongoing but I've not finished any of the things I started for it... oops. I'm going to be so late uploading them if I do end up finishing them...
> 
> Either way, I have another chapter of Wrong Number for you to hopefully enjoy!!

**You, 23:26 p.m:** so you think you're getting discharged soon??

 **Skeppy, 23:27 p.m:** i mean i thnk yh, they said im getting stronger, nd i barely need my crtuches anymore  
**Skeppy, 23:27 p.m:** im so excited to finally be leaving this place

Bad smiled.

The two of them had talked at length about Skeppy's hospitalization and how he was coping. It was heartening to hear that since they had been talking, Skeppy had been doing a lot better mentally. And doing better mentally meant he pushed himself harder to recover physically.

He was really happy that Skeppy was starting to reach a point in his recovery that he could actually go home.

**You, 23:30 p.m:** yayyy that's amazing Skeppy  
**You, 23:30 p.m:** I'm so happy for you <3

 **Skeppy, 23:31 p.m:** <3

-!-

**You, 18:20 p.m:** why oh why are all my friends such muffinheads

 **Skeppy, 18:22 p.m:** wht they do??

 **You, 18:22 p.m:** well Dream and George are being all loveydovey which I get cause they're engaged but also... some of us are all alone T_T  
**You, 18:23 p.m:** and Sap keeps trying to steal my phone to talk to my supposed boyfriend

 **Skeppy, 18:24 p.m:** lol

 **You, 18:24 p.m:** no not lol

 **Skeppy, 18:24 p.m:** wish i could help but im still stuck in this damn hospitl until they give me the all cler 

**You, 18:26 p.m:** itd be nice to actually see each other

 **Skeppy, 18:30 p.m:** i thnk thats what im looking forward to most tbh

 **You, 18:33 p.m:** wait really >.<

 **Skeppy, 18:33 p.m:** of course <3

-!-

**Skeppy, 7:45 a.m:** just realised when we finally meet i can acfuslly try your famous muffins  
**Skeppy, 7:45 a.m:** oh!! and i can even meet little rat  
**Skeppy, 7:45 a.m:** and!! best of all i can actually finally hug you <3

 **You, 8:00 a.m:** ^///^ <3  
**You, 8:02 a.m:** when you're out and we meet up... yes to all of that

-!-

**Skeppy, 15:21 p.m:** BAD DUDE IM GETTING OUT  
**Skeppy, 15:21 p.m:** I HAVE A DATE, A DISCHARGE DATE

 **You, 15:23 p.m:** YAYYYY SKEPPY ^.^

-!-

**Vurb(toes man), 12:00 a.m:** soooooo, you know how a certain someone is getting released from the hospital  
**Vurb(toes man), 12:01 a.m:** and how that certain someone never stops talking about you

 **You, 12:14 a.m:** uhh, is the certain someone Skeppy?

 **Vurb(toes man), 12:14 a.m:** duh!  
**Vurb(toes man), 12:14 a.m:** obvs only if youre comfortable with it  
**Vurb(toes man), 12:15 a.m:** you should totally come surprise him

 **You, 12:16 a.m:** are you trying to get us to meet up?  
**You, 12:16 a.m:** because I really really want to

 **Vurb(toes man), 12:16 a.m:** hell yessss let's fucking gooo

 **You, 12:17 a.m:** LANGUAGE!!!

 **Vurb(toes man), 12:17 a.m:** sorry bro!!

-!-

Waiting for George to get home from work and Sapnap to finish with his college classes meant Bad and Dream were alone. It had been a while since the two friends had hung out just the two of them.

People oftentimes forgot how observant Dream was. He'd seen Bad's consistent glances to his phone where it rested on the table, and before tonight he had noticed the smiles whenever the older man opened a message. He was just curious.

"Bad, be serious with me for a moment," Dream said.

Bad instantly nodded and turned his attention to his friend. "Of course. What's up?"

"Are you and Skeppy dating or what?" he asked.

Bad tensed, defensive. But at Dream's understanding look he deflated.

"No," he answered sadly.

"But you want to," Dream realised.

"Yeah," Bad admitted and his face flushed a deep red. That was the first time he had said it out loud. He hadn't even mentioned it to his Rat; though he did gush about the other to the little dog near constantly. "He's become such an important part of my life. I really, genuinely love him."

"You've never met each other," Dream pointed out.

Shrugging, Bad said honestly, "I don't think anything could change the way I feel about him at this point." 

Whistling lowly, Dream nodded. "You've really got it bad for this kid," he noted. He made a considering noise. "Well, have you told him any of this?" he asked.

"No, I mean. We've said we love each other but like. Platonically."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah."

"Well, I know we tease you a lot, especially about this, but if you ever need our help then let us know," he said meaningfully. He clapped a hand on Bad's shoulder and offered a friendly smile. "We're here for you, Bad. Always."

Eyes tearing up, Bad sniffled and replied, "thank you. I really appreciate it." Then he realised something. "Oh! Actually, there might be something you can do to help."


	13. Even Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy,
> 
> Yet another WN chapter for you to enjoy!!

**Bad, 12:57 a.m:** aaahhhh!! My friend Sapnap got me a new knife set!!  
**Bad, 12:57 a.m:** [image sent: a set of brand new competitive throwing knives]

 **You, 12:58 a.m:** yh I really dont undrstand how yuo thought I could be a murderer  
**You, 12:58 a.m:** like youre the one thT gets excited over knives

 **Bad, 12:59 a.m:** hush you muffinhead >.>

 **You, 13:00 p.m:** okay but is there anytng else crazy like that you shuld tkll me??

 **Bad, 13:03 p.m:** uhhhh  
**Bad, 13:03 p.m:** I also throw tomahawks and can shoot guns?

 **You, 13:05 p.m:** dude  
**You, 13:06 p.m:** you are both the coolest and most terrifying person I have ever spoken to

 **Bad, 13:07 p.m:** awww thank you ^.^

-!-

**You, 1:03 a.m:** hey baaaaddd  
**You, 1:04 a.m:** im bored lets play a game

 **Bad, 1:06 a.m:** okay ^.^ what do you want to play??

 **You, 1:07 a.m:** idk I didnt think that far ahead lol

 **Bad, 1:10 a.m:** oh my goodness  
**Bad, 1:10 a.m:** how about the story game?

 **You, 1:10 a.m:** sure, im down for that :)

-!-

**Skeppy, 17:24 p.m:** have you been talking to my friends?  
**Skeppy, 17:24 p.m:** because they wont shut up about you

 **You, 17:24 p.m:** oh, yeah ^.^;;  
**You, 17:25 p.m:** they've both been messaging me since the other week

 **Skeppy, 17:25 p.m:** ok

 **You, 17:26 p.m:** one of them really likes toes o_o like... he REALLY likes them  
**You, 17:26 p.m:** like he kept asking me for my toes T_T

 **Skeppy, 17:27 p.m:** oh god, brb gonna go strangle vurb

 **You, 17:30 p.m:** wait no Skeppy dont!!  
**You, 17:30 p.m:** theres no muffins in jail!!

-!-

**Bad, 13:44 p.m:** my poor Rat T_T

 **You, 13:44 p.m:** oh shit what's wrong with her???

 **Bad, 13:45 p.m:** [image sent: Rat is covered covered in wet mud, having rolled in a muddy puddle]

 **You, 13:46 p.m:** oh lol  
**You, 13:46 p.m:** she lokks proud of herself hahaha

 **Bad, 13:47 p.m:** I knowww, I looked away for one second and she was rolling in a puddle

-!-

**Skeppy, 3:31 a.m:** bad  
**Skeppy, 3:31 a.m:** sorry can i call you?

 **You, 3:33 a.m:** of course <3

**[Call duration - 2:50:04]**

-!-

**You, 21:46 p.m:** dude there is no way yuore taller than me

 **Bad, 21:47 p.m:** sorry but it's true  
**Bad, 21:47 p.m:** I'm actually like 9ft tall

 **You, 21:47 p.m:** hahaha shut up  
**You, 21:47 p.m:** there is no way

-!-

**You, 19:00 p.m:** I miss youuu  
**You, 19:00 p.m:** it's been like forever

 **Skeppy, 19:10 p.m:** lmao I was gone like a day for check ups and physio 

**You, 19:10 p.m:** I knoww, it felt like forever

 **Skeppy, 19:12 p.m:** yh I know what you mean  
**Skeppy, 19:12 p.m:** I missed you too <3

 **You, 19:12 p.m:** <3

-!-

**[Call Duration - 3:00:57]**

-!-

**[Call Duration - 1:34:12]**

-!-

**[Call Duration - 5:21:43]**

-!-

Slowly, as the days rolled by, the two of them had grown impossibly closer and their feelings were becoming harder and harder to ignore.


	14. Thoughts Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> It is valentine's day!! So, if any of you have no valentine then I'm your valentine now!! I love you very much, you look super cute today, and I want you to have a nice day <3
> 
> Hehe, anyway, here is another chapter of WN for you to enjoy :)

As Bad's voice filtered through the phone speaker, Skeppy smiled. He was struggling to stay awake to hear the end of the story.

He had had a long day of physiotherapy work, and he was so tired. All his body wanted was to curl up and sleep. Bad's voice was like a soothing balm over his aches and pains, and it was difficult to fight his tiredness.

"Oh, crud," Bad suddenly muttered.

Skeppy frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked around a tired yawn.

"Ah, nothing," Bad said quickly but he sounded distracted. "Don't worry about it."

"Nooooo," Skeppy whined, purposefully making his voice as childish and upset as possible. "Tell me!"

"It's not a big deal," Bad assured with a chuckle.

"Then tell me!" Skeppy whined louder, trying not to giggle at Bad's exasperated grumbling noises.

"Okay, fine! You muffinhead. I just forgot that I'd promised Sapnap I'd go camping with him. It just hit me... I won't be able to talk to you for like a week."

"Oh."

Skeppy did not like that.

"I see."

Skeppy really did not like that.

He understood that they both had lives outside of each other but they had become so close. Skeppy eagerly anticipated their messages and calls to each other, and it would feel weird receiving nothing but silence from the older man. Also, he was finally getting out of this awful place, and he had hoped that, as unlikely as it was, Bad might be there to meet him when he left.

"You okay, Skeppy?" Bad inquired, tone worried.

"Oh, yeah, fine. I'm just tired," he lied.

There was no way he could honestly tell Bad what he was thinking. That would be selfish. And Bad, wonderful Bad who had unknowingly raised him from his darkest moments, deserved nothing but the best.

"Do you want me to go so you can sleep?" Bad checked.

Immediately, Skeppy was shaking his head despite knowing the other couldn't see. "No!" he shouted. Then immediately cringed realising he was in a hospital and it was late, and there were probably people trying to sleep in other rooms. He swallowed awkwardly, and then said much quieter, "I'd actually like it better if you stayed until I fell asleep. If that's okay."

"Okay, Skeppy," Bad agreed softly. "I'll stay."

-!-

"You really like him, don't you," Spifey commented when Skeppy pulled them towards a bench to rest. His legs felt like they were on fire he had been pushing himself so hard.

"What was that?" he asked, pulling his crutches close so no passersby would trip. It would be so nice to be able to not need them ever again.

"I said," Spifey repeated with a chuckle, holding out a water bottle to his friend, "you really like him."

Neither of them needed any further clarification. They both knew exactly who they were talking about. Skeppy took a large gulp of the water to avoid the question but at his friend's gentle yet insistent look he groaned.

Nodding, Skeppy admitted, "a ridiculous amount, yeah."

"Have you told him?" He asked.

Skeppy shook his head. "Both of us have said that we love each other but only as friends," he said. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "I doubt he'd want it to be more than that."

"Hey, no, don't say that before you've even tried," Spifey scolded.

Skeppy shrugged. He didn't reply.

-!-

**You, 6:54 a.m:** have fun on your camping trip <3  
**You, 6:54 a.m:** im gona miss you <3

 **Bad, 6:56 a.m:** awww thank you Skeppy  
**Bad, 6:56 a.m:** I'll miss you too <3 ily!!

Staring down at his phone, Skeppy sighed. "It's actually not fair how cute you are," he grumbled. His heart was beating double time, and he could feel the flush on his face reading those simple messages. He tapped out a quick reply with shaky hands.

**You, 6:57 a.m:** ily2 <3

-!-

With Bad gone on his trip and his discharge date tomorrow, Skeppy was feeling a strange mix of emotions. He was both happy and sad. Excited and nervous. All his emotions were mixing and clashing, and all he really wanted was to talk to his best friend.

But he couldn't. 

He thought about messaging Bad anyway. Even if the other wouldn't see them for a few days and would not be able to respond, Skeppy assumed it might be good to just get the thoughts in his head out somehow.

He lifted his phone and tapped Bad's name. He hadn't changed the contact name in a while actually. He thought about it, about adding something as incriminating as a heart, but ultimately decided against it. There would be no hearing the end of it if Vurb somehow found out, and his friend had already been pretty vocal about how he should hurry up and confess his undying love for Bad.

Skeppy dropped his phone and decided to instead grab his crutches to go on a walk. He hoped that would be enough to clear his head.

-!-

It was weird walking the halls at night. There was barely anyone around which made the atmosphere much more unsettling.

He left the building and went to his favourite bench outside in the gardens. It was dark so the sky was littered with twinkling stars. Even though it was cold, he felt relaxed just looking up at the sky.

**You, 00:20 p.m:** yo vurb you up?

**You, 00:20 p.m:** beaver boy  
**You, 00:20 p.m:** you awake?

He sighed.

Neither of his friends answered. He didn't blame them. It was late and they were probably asleep.

It made him miss Bad even more though. It was very rare the other left him hanging for too long, even if he messaged at absolutely ridiculous times.

He smiled, thinking about all their conversations both through text and call. His thoughts of Bad kept him warm even as the night wind nipped at him.


	15. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!!
> 
> Gosh, I'm excited to share this chapter with you all. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!

"You're free!" Vurb cheered the moment he burst into the room.

Spifey walked in behind him with a smile. "You excited?" he asked.

Nodding, Skeppy laughed. He used his crutches to walk over to them. "You have no idea, man," he said. 

Grabbing his friend's bags, Vurb practically bounced out of the room. "Come on then!" he called.

"How is he more excited than I am to be getting out of here?" Skeppy chuckled.

He appreciated his friend's enthusiasm, and he followed him out the room as Spifey fell into step beside him.

As they walked through the halls, they chatted amicably. It was clear Vurb was the most excited; he would even skip ahead a few paces before remembering that Skeppy was using crutches still.

"I can't wait to be out of here," Skeppy said as he signed the last of his discharge forms at the front desk. He could see the exit from where he was. It was so close. Finally within reach.

"Well, let's get you out of here then," Spifey replied. He was tapping at his phone but shoved it away when Skeppy was ready.

Once outside, Skeppy was sure nothing could be better. He looked around at the outside world he had missed so much, and felt relief at knowing he was finally free. He was actually out. Laughing, he stared up at the bright blue sky and wondered if it had gotten brighter since he had last seen it. "Guys, I'm out!" he cheered. "I'm actually out!"

His brows furrowed when they didn't respond. He turned to look at them and immediately froze.

There stood Bad.

"W-what?"

"Hi, S'geppy."

Without a second thought, Skeppy hobbled over to him as fast as his crutches allowed and threw his arms around him in a tight hug. He pressed impossibly close. Burying his face in the other's neck, he tried and failed not to sob with joy. He felt tentative hands wrap around his waist and hold him back. It made his chest ache in the best way.

This, he thought, was definitely better.

"You're actually here," he breathed, pressing closer, and felt his heart thump rapidly in his chest.

Bad laughed wetly. "I am," he agreed.

Skeppy reluctantly pulled back a little to be able to look into the other's face. His heart skipped a beat at just how pretty he was. 

"How are you even prettier in person?" he mumbled. He watched Bad's already pink cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

"Says you," Bad replied, lifting a hand to brush some of Skeppy's fluffy hair from his face. It made him smile wider, and his heart filled with love.

"Okay but..."

"But?"

"How are you here?" Skeppy asked. "I thought you were off camping."

From beside them, somebody cleared their throat. They both looked over to see their friends stood watching them. He felt Bad go to pull away but he tightened his arms around him; Skeppy wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"It was all my idea," Vurb stated proudly. "I orchestrated the whole thing like the genius I am."

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Spifey joked, "you're being so humble right now."

His only response was Vurb sticking his tongue out at him.

"I'm Bad's friend, Dream, and I'm the one that drove him here to ensure he couldn't chicken out." Dream gestured to a shorter man next to him. "This is my fiance George who came for moral support." He looked over at Vurb and playfully said, "clearly, we were the most important people in pulling off the plan."

As a joking argument broke out between their friends, Skeppy and Bad turned their attention back to each other. It was easy to tune everyone else out.

"So, the camping thing was a lie," Skeppy realised.

Wincing, Bad nodded. "Sorry, Skeppy. I wanted it to be a total surprise."

"It was the best surprise of my life," he admitted. He smiled up at Bad softly. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Bad squeezed him closer. "I know. I'm really happy to finally meet you too," he agreed.

They stared at each other, eyes alight with affection, and continued to hold each other tight.

"Oh my god," George suddenly groaned. It was painful to look at the desperate pining the two were doing. "Just kiss already!"

Jolting in surprise, Bad and Skeppy blushed deeply. They stared at each other uncertainly. Then, in a moment of sudden bravery, Skeppy pulled Bad down a few inches to press their lips together. From beside them their friends let out happy cheers. The two ignored them.

Pulling apart, Bad confessed, "I think I've been falling for you every day since that first message."

"I feel the same way," Skeppy admitted bashfully. He was smiling so wide it hurt.

"Does that mean I can take you on a date?" Bad asked.

Skeppy felt his heart skip a beat. "Yes! I would love to go on a date with you," he said. 

Bad leaned down and kissed Skeppy again. "I'm glad," he murmured against his lips, and Skeppy giggled.

-!-

"I really am a genius," Vurb commented.

Spifey grabbed his friend by the wrist and tugged him around. "Give them privacy you weirdo," he admonished.

"But! But Skephalo is finally canon!"

"Vurb, what the fuck does that even mean?"


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> Before we get into this chapter I really want to take the time to thank you for reading.
> 
> I've been honestly a little overwhelmed with all the support this fic has received. I appreciate it so much. Every comment, kudos, bookmark, and read. I appreciate you all <3 Thank you!! Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance and I really hope you enjoyed it <3

**Bad <3, 12:23 p.m: **hey I'm walking Rat then we will head over :D

 **You, 12:23 p.m:** k, see yuo in a bit  
**You, 12:24 p.m:** ily <3

 **Bad <3, 12:24 p.m: **<3

Skeppy smiled softly down at the messages. His boyfriend just had a way of making his day better with even the simplest of messages. It was great. He couldn't wait to see him for their date later.

They had been together for nearly a year, and it had been the best time of Skeppy's life. Everything about their relationship was perfect. He honestly always looked forward to their dates, of which they had many, and he was excited for next month when he would finally be moving in with Bad.

Beside him, Rocco yawned. Skeppy ruffled his fur gently. "You excited to move, boy?" he cooed.

The two had been nervous about how Rocco and Rat would respond to each other. That had admittedly been the main hurdle in their quest to move in together. But, surprisingly, despite Rat's usual distaste for other dogs, the two had gotten along rather well, and Rocco had quickly allowed Rat to have her place at top of the hierarchy. It was kind of funny seeing Bad's tiny little ball of fluff boss around his own much bigger ball of fluff.

Rocco's tail wagged lazily. Skeppy took it as a good sign.

His phone buzzed again.

**Beaver Boy, 12:27 p.m:** yo, you still want help with moving in next month?  
**Beaver Boy, 12:29 p.m:** I've spoken to my boss and I can get the full day off if you need me to

 **You, 12:30 p.m:** dude tht wuld be so grat 

**Beaver Boy, 12:32 p.m:** okay, cool  
**Beaver Boy, 12:33 p.m:** you and lover boy still on for going out tomorrow?

 **You, 12:35 p.m:** yh, no drinks fr me tho

 **Beaver Boy, 12:35 p.m:** of course dude

It had been a long time since the accident. Skeppy was physically recovered from what had happened; only needing his crutches on the very, very bad days when his leg would act up. But his mental recovery was a slower process. There had been a lot of self-loathing and self-hatred after the accident, and he had neglected his recovery because he didn't fully believe he deserved to get better.

But then he had messaged the wrong number.

He smiled softly. That one simple mistake had gifted him the love of his life.

Bad reminded Skeppy everyday how loved he was and how important he was, and it worked to keep some of his sadder thoughts away. There were still nights Skeppy woke, sweaty and teary-eyed, from nightmares about the accident and there were still days his mind got too loud about how it was all his fault... but just one message, or smile, or gentle kiss from Bad and he felt loved and safe. He was trying harder, not just for Bad but also himself, to be kinder to himself and move forward.

Rocco's head shot up, ears swivelling in the direction of the door. It opened a moment later to reveal Bad himself, and by his feet little Lucy.

"Skeppy!" he called, eyes bright and smile wide, "we're here!"

"Bad!" Skeppy called back, voice equally cheerful.

Bad reached down and let Rat off of her leash, and she immediately bounded over to Rocco. The two sniffed at each other, tails wagging slowly, before she huffed and wormed her way between his paws to settle down to sleep.

Skeppy and Bad laughed at the sight.

"Hey, Bad," Skeppy greeted more softly as he got up. He walked over to his partner with a grin. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Skeppy," Bad replied just as softly, and pulled Skeppy in for a kiss.

-!-

After a romantic dinner the two had worked together to make, they curled around each other on the couch to watch a movie. It was one of their favourite kinds of dates; simple yet comfortable and sweet.

Bad pressed a light kiss to Skeppy's temple and murmured, "I love you so much."

Skeppy felt his chest swell with affection for the other man. He turned to look at Bad with eyes full of adoration. "I love you too," he replied as he leaned up to press a kiss to Bad's lips. After a moment, they both moved apart and smiled, hearts full of happiness at being with each other. "I'm so excited to finally move in with you," he said honestly, "it's going to be so nice waking up to you every day of our lives."

Bad's face flushed a deep red, and his smile softened. "I can't wait," he admitted.

Skeppy pressed closer into their shared embrace; feeling safe and secure wrapped in Bad's love. "I'm so glad I got the wrong number that day," he sighed. He was always going to be grateful that something so small as a wrong number had brought Bad into his life.

"I'm glad you didn't turn out to be a murderer."

Skeppy snorted and sat up to stare at his boyfriend incredulously. "Bad! We were having a moment!" 

"What?" Bad giggled, "I was being honest!"

"You're way more likely to be a murderer out of the two of us," Skeppy proclaimed, crossing his arms with a playfully petulant huff.

With an exaggerated gasp, Bad prodded lightly at Skeppy's side, delighting in the way it made his lips twitch. "You take that back, Mister!" he ordered playfully.

Skeppy shook his head. He turned to Bad with a smirk. "You can't make me," he said. Then he turned away and hid his grin. He was pretty sure he had won.

Raising a challenging brow, Bad simply shrugged and said, "no hugs for you tonight."

Skeppy immediately turned and dived back into his embrace, ignoring Bad's amused chuckles.

"That's cheating!" Skeppy complained as he burrowed further into the hug. He opened his mouth to protest further when Bad ran gentle, soothing hands down his spine and he went limp with a pleased noise. "Okay, fine, you win this time," Skeppy mumbled, smiling, "but I still think withholding cuddles is cheating."

He felt Bad's laughter more than he heard it. With his ear pressed to Bad's chest, he felt his lashes flutter and body relax at the steady thump of Bad's heart and the slight rumble caused by his words.

"A win is still a win," Bad said. "But we both know I can't say no to cuddles for long."

Skeppy giggled. He snuggled closer, wrapping his arms tight around Bad.

"Honestly though... I'm so grateful to have you in my life," Skeppy murmured. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Bad pushed him back enough that he could press loving kisses across his face. "I love you, Skeppy," he murmured against his skin. "I'm so, so happy we're together." He continued to pepper little, loving kisses across Skeppy's face.

Skeppy, heart full and eyes teary, reached up and cupped Bad's cheeks in his hands. He captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Pouring every ounce of love and affection into it.

They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together gently. Simply basking in each other's presence.

"Hey, Bad," Skeppy whispered.

Bad whispered back, "hey, Skeppy."

"I love you," Skeppy breathed, interlacing their fingers. "And I'm going to tell you every day for the rest of our lives."

Bad's breaths stuttered slightly. With a trembling voice, he replied, "to the rest of our lives. Together."

-!-

**Bad <3, 00:00 p.m:** [image sent: Rocco and Rat asleep at the foot of the bed, it's almost impossible to see Rat where she blends in with the rest of Rocco's fluff]  
**Bad <3, 00:00 p.m:** [image sent: Skeppy asleep with his head resting on Bad's chest, his hand clenched into Bad's shirt]  
**Bad <3, 00:00 p.m: **you mean the world to me and I can't wait to fall asleep this way every night <3

**You, 9:59 a.m:** [image sent: a selfie taken by Skeppy of him kissing Bad's cheek, and both of them look very happy and in love]  
**You, 9:59 a.m:** yuo mean everything to me <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it!! This is it; Wrong Number is officially finished. Thank you so, so much for reading!! <3 Again, I truly do appreciate all of you whether you simply read or you give me kudos/bookmarks/comments.
> 
> You can also now find me on Twitter @kittykissesuwu if you want to ^-^
> 
> I love you!! <3
> 
> \--KK


End file.
